Bad Boy
by Shiraishi Naru-Koi
Summary: Naruko dibully oleh teman-temannya karna dia anak baru disekolahnya. Dan didalam sekolah itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang ganas dan nakal yang selalu mengganggunya.. lalu apa yang akan terjadi apa Naruko? SasuNaru. Oneshot. Happy Reading minna-san , I hope You Like.


**_Title: Bad Boy._**

**_Author : Shiraishi Naru-koi_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto_**

**_Genre: Romance, Fluff._**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Pair: Sasuke x Naruko (Feminim)_**

**_Warning : ceritanya AU. Ngawur. Gak nyambung dan parah abis. OOC Buanget...xd_**

**_Dont Like Dont Read._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sudah menjadi langganan disekolah Konoha High School (KHS) jika ada seorang murid baru akan diganggu sampai 1-2 bulan lamanya.

Hmm.. ini terjadi pada diriku.

Namaku Naruko Namikaze. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze yang terkaya dinegara ini, mungkin terkaya nomer 2 didunia. Karna nomer 1 dimiliki oleh Keluarga Uchiha.

Aku pindah sekolah ke KHS karna ayah ku sedang ada bisnis diKonoha dengan keluarga Uchiha. Katanya sih urusan penting sehingga aku harus meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku yang sudah aku sayangi.

Sudah hampir 3 hari aku diganggu oleh Murid-murid KHS. Dari menggodaku, mengambil makan siangku, menyembunyikan sepatu atau tas ku ditong sampah. Yang lebih parah ! aku harus berurusan dengan anak pemilik sekolahan ini. Yang terkenal memiliki kelakuan yang buruk, kasar, egois dan angkuh. Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari pemilik KHS sekaligus anak patner ayah ku. Tapi sebenarnya aku memiliki perasaan padanya. Entah kenapa sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku merasa ada magnet yang membuat ku tak bisa lepas darinya.

**_*Byuuurrr...*_**

Tubuh ku sukses bayah kuyup karna seorang murid yang mengguyurku dengan air dari atas tangga saat aku sedang menuju kelasku.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan diam tanpa banyak komentar. Terus melaju saja tanpa melihat ataupun memarahi anak itu.

Bukan karna aku lemah karna tidak memarahinya. Tapi...aku hanya tidak ingin membuang tenagaku hanya untuk meladeni orang seperti mereka.

"Wah...apa kau sedang menguji kesabaran kami ?" Ucap seorang murid yang menutup jalanku.

"Berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Hmm..sepertinya kau ingin kami makan ya ?" Sambung murid yang lain.

"Minggir.." Ucap ku pelan.

"Tidak semudah itu manis~!" murid itu menyentuh pipi Naruko. Mendorongnya hingga ketembok. Sementara yang lain memegang kedua tangan dan kaki Naruko agar tak dapat bergerak.

Pakaian Naruko yang basah kuyup membuat tubuh Naruko terlihat jelas dimata para laki-laki itu. Sementara yang lain hanya menatap Naruko layaknya bioskop yang masuk sekolahan.

"He-Hentikan !" Teriak Naruko karna seorang murid mencoba menciumnya.

"Ti-Tidak !"

**_*Duakkk...*_**

Sebuah tendangan melesat tepat diwajah murid yang mencoba mencium Naruko hingga tubuhnya terpental jauh.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Ucap kedua teman yang memegang tangan dan kaki Naruko. Segera melepasnya setelah melihat sang Uchiha menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan kalian berani mengganggu Mainanku." Guman Sasuke. Tangannya meremas pucuk rambut Naruko dan menciuminya.

"Ma-Maafkan kami.. lain kali kami tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap mereka dan segera enyah dari hadapan sang Uchiha.

"Pakai ini." Sasuke melemparkan sebuah jaket olah raganya kepada Naruko sebelum dia pergi.

"Eeh.. Te-Terimakasih !" Seru Naruko. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melangkah pergi.

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

Hari ini Naruko berencana mengembalikan Jaket Sasuke yang dipinjamkannya dengan cara yang tidak baik.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengembalikannya secara langsung. Tapi semua ini terpaksa, melihat Sasuke yang sudah menolongnya waktu itu.

"Gaara !" Seru Naruko pada teman Sasuke yang sedikit mempunyai sifat yang baik.

"Ya. Ada apa ?" tengok Gaara kesumber suara.

"Kau melihat Sasuke? aku ke kelasnya tapi dia sudah tidak ada."

"Dia ada dikelas kosong diujung koridor." Ucap Gaara menatap ke sebuah Ruangan kelas yang sudah tidak dipakai.

"Um.. terimakasih ya !" Seru Naruko berlari pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sebelum Naruko membuka pintu kelas, sedikit menghela nafas panjang berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Melihat keadaan sekolah yang sudah hampir sepi karna semua murid sudah pada pulang.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruko yang melihat Sasuke beranjak dari meja yang berada didepan papan tulis.

Sepertinya dia baru saja mau pulang. Batin Naruko. "Hn."

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket ini padamu. Terimakasih karna waktu itu kau sudah menolongku." Ucap Naruko berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

**_*Brakkkk...*_**

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruko. Mendudukkannya dimeja yang berada didepan papan tulis. Hingga kagetnya, jaket Sasuke sampai terjatuh dilantai.

"A-Apa yang-"

"Hn. Kau berani sekali menemuiku ditempat sepi seperti ini." Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Tangannya memegang rambut kiri Naruko yang dikuncir dikedua sisinya. Menciumnya sesekali dan menghirup rambutnya yang begitu harum.

"He-Hentikan. Jangan seperti ini." Lirih Naruko. Wajahnya begitu merah karna jarak diantara mereka yang begitu dekat.

Tangan kananya memegang dada Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak suka ?"

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu. Ta-tapi jika posisi mu seperti ini. Itu bisa membuat orang yang melihat jadi salah paham."

"Disini sama sekali tidak ada orang yang lewat. Kalau pun ada, biarkan saja." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Uh...Sa-Sasuke. Jangan.." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko. Begitu dekatnya hingga Naruko dapat merasakan jelas hembusan nafas Sasuke.

"Diamlah. Kita bermain sebentar disini. Bagaimana ?" Goda Sasuke.

"Ungh...Sa-" Tanpa meminta ijin. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruko dengan begitu lembut. Hingga pada Akhirnya Sasuke melihat Naruko yang tidak melawan. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir Naruko, dan menggigit kecil bibirnya hingga Naruko mendesah sakit.

"Ungh.. Sa-Sasuke. Hen-ah.."

"Akh.." Sasuke semakin mendorong Naruko hingga Sasuke duduk dipangkuan Naruko. Memaksa Naruko untuk membuka mulutnya agar lidah mereka dapat saling bertukar saliva. Semakin melumat bibir naruko membuat Naruko kehabisan nafas.

"Aaaah..Sasuke..Ungh.."

**_*Brukkk..*_**

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruko hingga Naruko terbaring dimeja. Masih dengan lumatannya. Sasuke membuka setiap kancing baju Naruko hingga terbuka.

"Hmm..Tidak ada manis-manisnya." Ucap Sasuke memandangi lekuk tubuh Naruko yang sama sekali tidak ada menariknya. Tubuh mungil dan sama sekali tidak memiliki payudara yang besar. Bagaimana seorang Uchiha bisa menyukai wanita seperti dia.

"A-Apa ?! kalaupun tidak ada manis-manisnya ! kenapa kau menyentuhku !" amarah Naruko meluap. Pasalnya dia begitu senang jika disentuh oleh Sasuke. Tapi sasuke malah mengatainya wanita yang tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Hn. Entahlah..aku juga bingung. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai wanita sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke membuat mata Naruko melebar.

"A-Apa? kau bilang apa?"

"Hn. Lupakan. Pulanglah. Aku tidak tertarik bermain dengan wanita yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali." Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Sasuke keceplosan mengatakan Suka pada Naruko.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan pergi menjauh dari Naruko.

"Tunggu ! aku tidak salah dengarkan? kau tadi bilang menyukaiku kan?" Naruko segera beranjak dan menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang masih terbuka.

"Bodoh ! kenapa aku harus mengatakan suka padamu." Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruko.

"Sakit tahu ! sudah jujur saja. Kau tadi bilang suka padaku kan? tidak usah menutupinya." Tegas Naruko.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"A-Aku juga suka. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke." Lirih Naruko. Naruko memalingkan wajahnya agar dapat menutupi seburat merah yang ada dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ungh..Sasuke jangan. Jika ada yang melihat kita. Itu bisa membuat kita dalam masalah besar." Lirih Naruko. Pasalnya sekarang Sasuke sedang menciumi tubuh Naruko dikelas kosong tempat dimana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hn. Biarkan saja. Ini adalah kawasanku. Tidak ada yang berani menentangku." Ucap Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Uh..Dasar laki-laki egois !"

"Memang."

"Laki-laki pervert !"

"Sejak dulu."

"Pantat ayam !"

"Tapi tampan."

"Eeh..Sasuke bodoh-bodoh-bodoh !"

"Tapi kau suka kan ?"

Akhirnya dengan paksaan dari sang Uchiha. Naruko pun hanya dapat pasrah menerima semua perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Meskipun diahirnya dia harus menderita sakit punggung karna melakukan hal-seperti-itu diatas meja yang begitu kasar dan keras.

Tapi..dimanapun tempatnya. Asalkan dengan Sasuke, Naruko akan melupakan segala konsekuensi yang diterimanya.

"Benar kan Sasuke ?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

The End...

Haduuhh ! maaf ceritanya

Dapet inspirasi dari 1 gambar yang sepertinya menarik untuk dibuat cerita.

Walaupun cerintanya gak nyambung. Tapi mohon tinggalkan R&R nya yach ! ^^,


End file.
